Dolby AC-3 (adaptive transform coder 3) is a well-known audio compression format, which is used e.g. in cinema, DVD, BD and digital television applications.
In WO 2005/008582 A2 a watermark embedding for an AC-3 bit stream is disclosed that is performed by directly changing mantissa bits in the bit stream. For deriving the reference mantissas the bit stream is decompressed to a PCM signal, followed by PCM watermarking and an MDCT transform required for deriving watermarked MDCT coefficients, which finally deliver the required reference mantissas for modifying the mantissa bits in the bit stream.